Conventional technology pertaining to certain embodiments of the present invention is described in the following publications, inter alia:
Wikipedia describes that “In software engineering, multi-tier architecture (often referred to as n-tier architecture) is a client-server architecture in which the presentation, the application processing, and the data management are logically separate processes. For example, an application that uses middleware to service data requests between a user and a database employs multi-tier architecture. The most widespread use of multi-tier architecture is three-tier architecture.
“N-tier application architecture provides a model for developers to create a flexible and reusable application. By breaking up an application into tiers, developers only have to modify or add a specific layer, rather than have to rewrite the entire application over. There should be a presentation tier, a business or data access tier, and a data tier . . . [A] layer is a logical structuring mechanism for the elements that make up the software solution, while a tier is a physical structuring mechanism for the system infrastructure.
“Three-tier architecture . . . is a client-server architecture in which the user interface, functional process logic (“business rules”), computer data storage and data access are developed and maintained as independent modules, most often on separate platforms . . . . [T]he three-tier architecture is intended to allow any of the three tiers to be upgraded or replaced independently as requirements or technology change. For example, a change of operating system in the presentation tier would only affect the user interface code.”
BSM, according to Wikipedia, includes “a set of management software tools, processes and methods to manage IT (information technology)” that are designed to help an IT computerized system within a computerized organization support and maintain the main services that the IT computerized system provides to the computerized organization it is servicing.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.